There has been proposed a technique for a computer system including computers and storage devices that are connected through a storage area network (SAN) in which technique a computer and a storage device that execute a data conversion batch are determined in accordance with capabilities of the computers (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-328604, for instance). There has been proposed a technique configured to reduce power consumption by changing clock frequency in accordance with processing contents of a program executed by a central processing unit (CPU) (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-196083, for instance).
There has been proposed a technique for duplicate systems including a storage device that is connected to an active system or a standby system via a changeover switch in which technique information is shared through the storage device upon changeover from the active system to the standby system (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-244260, for instance). There has been proposed a technique configured to improve throughput by classification into tasks with frequent use of a CPU and tasks with frequent use of input/output (I/O) and choice of a task in accordance with frequency of use of the CPU and the I/O (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 6-12263, for instance).
No technique, however, has been proposed in which power consumption is reduced by control over connection between computers and storage devices and control over power supplies for the computers in accordance with a load of processing executed by the computers.